


New Four Letter Word

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Insecure Jensen, M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Slutty Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really likes to get fucked.  Pretty much constantly.  Jensen does his best to keep up and tries not to feel inadequate.  Porn and schmoop here, folks.  Based on a kink meme prompt asking for cockslut Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Four Letter Word

Jensen loves Jared, he does.

He loves that he's smart and goofy and thoughtful and that he's sexy as fuck and sucks dick like a pro. He loves that Jared gets up early and puts the coffee on and he loves Jared's taste in movies when it's his turn to choose. He loves that Jared always saves him the last raised maple donut and he loves how Jared doesn't ever complain when Jensen presses his freezing cold feed up against Jared's calves when he crawls into bed at night.

He loves pretty much everything about Jared, including the fact he eats half of Jensen's food whenever they go to a restaurant and he can sing along with every New Kids On The Block song ever. Even the new ones.

He even loves the fact that his boyfriend is by far and away the biggest slut for cock that Jensen has ever known.

And yes, okay, he knows he can sound like kind of a whiny little bitch about this, because there's not a single gay man on the face of the Earth that would ever even _dream_ of complaining, not in face of a naked and needy Jared Padalecki. Hell, Jensen's not complaining either, he's really not but if he's being brutally honest, it's kind of exhausting.

Jensen loves to fuck Jared. He loves to put his hand over Jared's mouth and pound into him hard from behind, loves to lift him up off the bed or the floor or the couch with the force of his thrusts and he loves to hear Jared's high-pitched mewls when he lands in just the right spot. He loves to keep Jared open with thick, probing fingers when Jensen's all fucked out and Jared still wants more and he loves to fall asleep with his hand stuffed half-way up inside Jared after they're both spent and satisfied and ready to drop.

And Jared loves it, too. He loves Jensen's cock, loves his fingers and his tongue and he loves the small, purple vibrator that Jensen shyly supplies one steamy July night, when his cock has been rubbed raw for the fourth time that day and he's got nothing left to give, when Jared's still eagerly demanding more.

Jared gets himself off that night, bent over on his knees with one hand on his cock, bucking back hard against Jensen's hand, where he holds the base of the _pocket rocket_ steady.

When Jared collapses to the bed and Jensen starts to take the vibrator out, Jared shoots a hand behind himself to grab Jensen's wrist.

“Leave it,” he grunts.

Jensen does and he falls asleep that night half-dreaming up all kinds of new ways to keep his insatiable lover satisfied.

***

Jensen complies – no, he _revels_ – two days later when Jared wakes him up in the morning by bouncing up and down on his cock and he has absolutely no complaints when Jared asks Jensen to fuck him hard, _harder_ against the shower wall that afternoon.

He's even wildly enthusiastic when Jared shakes his perfect little ass in Jensen's face when he gets up off the couch to get them another beer after supper. It's ecstasy, pure and simple when he tackles Jared to the bed and fucks him with his knees pinned next to his ears, hard cock rubbing up against Jensen's stomach.

Jensen shouts when he comes, loud and rough and so does Jared and when they're done Jensen rolls to the side, eyes fluttering shut even as he tries to blink them wide awake. He doesn't want to miss a second.

Ten minutes.

It honest to God can't be any more than ten minutes and Jared is nudging him, nose against Jensen's chin, lips curled in a sly smile while he palms Jensen's limp, empty balls.

“Again,” he whispers into Jensen's ear, soft, warm breath making Jensen shiver.

Jensen wants to go again. He really, _really_ does, especially when Jared rolls onto his back, spreads his legs wide and slutty and puts Jensen's hand between them, fingertips poised over Jared's slick, fucked out hole.

He groans in frustration, slips the tips of three fingers inside and curls into Jared's neck. He closes his eyes and presses his open mouth to Jared's neck, sucks a deep, quick bruise before he pulls back.

Jared's elbows are already behind his knees, opening himself up further for all the rough, slutty sex he's hoping to get.

Fuck, Jensen hates to disappointment him. And he knows he shouldn't feel that way, knows that Jared is a freak of nature (a beautiful, ridiculously perfect freak of nature) and that nobody on this Earth could possibly keep up with him, but... fuck. What if that's not true? What if there's someone out there that _can_ keep up with Jared and that someone isn't Jensen and what if Jared _finds_ that someone and he leaves Jensen for him because Jensen's lame-ass cock can only go three, four rounds, tops.

“Can't, baby,” Jensen says, half apology, half confession. “You wore me out.”

He curls his hand so his fingers slide deeper inside Jared and Jared gasps.

“This okay? I can do this.”

Jared nods, shakes his head and cants his hips.

“Good,” he says, most of the way to blissed out already, when Jensen ads a fourth finger. “Good, but... But that vibrator you had before? You could fuck me with that.”

Jensen hides his smile when he carefully pulls his fingers free, massages down the side of Jared's thigh.

“Sorry, beautiful. Got rid of it.” He's not lying, technically. He did get rid of it when it became very clear that his wonderful, beautiful cockslut of a boyfriend needed a whole lot more to keep him satisfied.

“Oh,” Jared says, trying valiantly to hide his disappointment. “Oh, that's... that's okay.” He wriggles and bucks and smiles into Jensen's chin. “Fingers are good.”

“Mmmhmm,” Jensen agrees, redefining _aloof_. “Yeah, they are.”

He snakes a hand underneath his pillow, grins when his fist curls around his prize – three inches thick, twelve inches long, soft, flexible rubber, smooth and curved and much bigger than Jensen is. He tries not to feel inadequate. He _doesn't_ feel inadequate. This is a toy, a sexual aid. It's not a cock replacement, Jensen isn't in competition. He can't be, because nobody in the world is that big.

Jared will love it, he's sure.

“How 'bout this?” he suggests, holding up the dildo so Jared can see.

Jared's eyes go wide and he rolls onto his stomach, spreads his knees. Like fucking Pavlov's dog. Slutty has never looked so attractive, to Jensen.

“Yes, please,” he says, breathless. “Oh, God, Jensen, _yes please_.”

“Thank God for modern technology,” Jensen mumbles, as he pushes the toy smoothy inside Jared.

Jared calls out, tilts his head back and keens as it lands deeper and deeper.

“Enjoy, baby,” Jensen says.

“Oh, I will.”

“No,” Jensen corrects. He places the base of the dildo firmly onto the bed and he holds it there, smiles when Jared's face twitches at the change in angle. “I mean... _enjoy_. Sit up straight, fuck yourself. Get off on this big, fat fake cock, if mine isn't enough. Fuck your slutty little hole wide open and I want to see you come. All over yourself.”

Jared whimpers and does as he's told, sits up straight and fucks himself, up and down and after only a few dozen strokes his cock is hard and red and leaking. He rolls his head back, slides his hand forward but Jensen stops him before he can curl his fingers around his cock.

“Don't,” Jensen growls. “Don't even think about touching yourself. I want you to come on this dildo. Want you to learn how, and come on _me_ next time.”

Jared screams suddenly, bucks and jerks and does as he's told, yet again.

Comes all over himself on a gigantic rubber phallus and then promptly passes out.

Huh.

***

Jared does come on nothing but Jensen's cock alone, the next time. And the time after and the time after that.

So, by bedtime the following day Jensen is forced to seek out yet another alternative.

“Come on, come _on_ ,” Jared is saying, jerking and sucking on Jensen's limp, used up cock. “Jensen, come _on_. I'll come all by myself, I swear. Just... Want you in me. Need to be full.”

And Jensen wants to help Jared out. Of course he does, because he loves Jared more than anything else in the universe. Seeing Jared unsatisfied breaks his heart. And he's got one hell of a treat lined up for Jared, tonight.

He managed to sneak away for an hour this afternoon, to a local sex shop and his prize is hiding in the closet.

It's not hard to set up.

It's manually controlled, basically just a dildo on a crank shaft, and Jared looks on, wide-eyed and drooling as Jensen carefully places it behind him on the bed.

“I'll fill you up, sweetheart,” Jensen promises. “Stay with me, don't give up on me and I promise, I'll fill you up all you need, no matter what I have to do.”

He slicks up the dildo and turns the crank just enough that the tip slides inside Jared and Jared's breath hitches, he sobs and relaxes, so his shoulders fall to the bed.

“Do you think...” Jared starts, sucking in another sharp breath when Jensen turns the hndle further, then even more, so the shaft pulses deeper inside Jared, then out again. “Do you think I'm going to leave you?”

Jensen doesn't exactly answer. He hates to look needy.

“I know you'll never leave _this_ ,” he says, and turns the crank faster, fake cock pumping in and out of Jared, thick and insistent and infinitely hard, like Jensen couldn't ever hope to be. A fucking machine, even a crude one; an oversized dildo with a slick, curved tip; a tiny purple vibrator – Jared can't leave any of these things and if Jensen controls them, Jared can't leave him, either.

“Ah!” Jared calls out, sags and bows and tilts his hips to take the fake cock in deeper. “Fuck! Fuck.”

Jensen cranks faster, slower. He guides Jared back, down, forward. He holds him still, tells him not to move, tells him he'll regret it if he does and Jared is perfect. He's perfectly obedient and he doesn't move a muscle while Jensen's crude machine fucks him and fucks him and when Jensen tells him to come, _come on nothing but a piece of rubber up your ass, you slut_ , Jared does.

“YES!” he shouts, as the first jet of semen shoots out. “Fuck, Jensen... Yes! God... don't stop...”

Jensen doesn't stop.

Jared falls limp to the bed, ass still in the air and Jensen doesn't stop.

He turns the crank, fucks Jared, slow, fast, faster and then slower again and Jared whimpers pathetically next to him until he goes limp, falls asleep.

Jensen smiles, leaves Jared where he is, slides in next to him so his arm is thrown over Jared's shoulders and their legs are tangled up together.

When Jared shifts so he falls away from the machine, Jensen fills him up with his fingers.

Jared sighs happily in his sleep and curls in closer.

***

“Harder!” Jared screams. “More! Harder!”

There's only so much 'more' and 'harder' Jensen can do, when he's already fucked Jared three times and is now pounding into him with their well-worn fucking machine.

But, Jensen wants to keep his boyfriend happy and it _has_ been over two hours since Jared last demanded his flesh and blood cock. And _fuck_ Jared looks so good like that, taking that thick, red cock like a champ and Jensen is just about back up to full strength, balls heavy and cock full with the need to get back inside him.

He yanks the machine back, quickly soothes Jared with a firm hand to his right ass cheek when Jared whines and shifts, says, “Jensen, no, please, more.” He situates himself firmly behind Jared, mounts him with ease and his cock slides forward like Jared's ass is made of butter.

“Want my cock, baby?” Jensen asks, thrusting forward, hard. “You want it?”

“Yeah,” Jared pants. “Fuck, yeah, want it.”

He does, Jensen's sure he does even if he's still not hard again yet, from the third time he'd come on the machine. Hard or not, it doesn't matter for Jared. If it can fit up his ass and it comes from Jensen, directly or not, Jared wants it.

“Want you to come,” Jensen tells him.

“Did,” Jared gasps. “Did come. Came on you. Just you. Don't know if I...”

“You can,” Jensen interrupts. “Even when you're spent, you can come. If it's me, if it's _me_ inside you, you can come, no matter what.”

Jared whimpers again and Jensen holds his breath, because he's not sure that's true. He's pushing Jared, he knows that, but Jared likes to be pushed. He'll tell Jensen if it's every too far.

Jared pauses underneath him and Jensen stops moving, hesitant above him.

“Yeah,” Jared finally says, starts moving again, slow at first and then so hard and fast and Jensen can't help but fall into the motion. It's not long at all actually, considering Jared wasn't even hard when they started, that Jared is screaming and bucking back, spurting out a few measly jets of mostly clear fluid and saying 'yours, yours, yours' over and over again.

By the time Jared's bones have gone lax and he's face down on the pillow, Jensen is losing his shit, digging his nails into Jared's hips and filling his ass up with slick, slippery come. Jared falls forward, same as he always does and Jensen slips free with a wet squelch. Jensen follows him down, lands on top of him and presses a slow, lingering kiss to the space behind Jared's ear.

“You need the dildo?” Jensen asks, lazy and half asleep. It wouldn't be the first time Jared's needed something in his ass to fall asleep. Jensen's even come to hope for it, to enjoy the warm, heavy feeling in his gut when Jared settles down onto a thick, hard, toy cock for the night. His asshole looks almost as good stretched around those as it does around Jensen's own flesh. “I've got the big one in the drawer.”

He's fully expecting Jared to say yes, to pull his knees up and open himself wide for Jensen to fill with synthetic cock, but Jared surprises him.

He turns, sharply and puts his hand on Jensen's cheek, sneaks closer so they're lying side by side on the same pillow, noses only a few centimetres apart.

“I don't _need_ anything, Jensen,” Jared tells him, face drawn, carefully neutral. Jensen swallows, because he has no idea what that means. “I love cock. I love _your_ cock and I love fake cock and I want it inside me as much as humanly possible, but I don't _need_ it. And I'm not leaving you, just because you can't keep it up twenty-four seven. I love you. All I need is your heart. Idiot.”

“Yeah,” Jensen says, ducking his head to hide his blush. “Yeah, I know.” He does know. He's not a moron. “But... But you want something I can't give you. I should be able to give you everything, baby. You shouldn't want for anything, not if I can help it.”

“And I don't want for anything, Jensen,” Jared insists, lifting his left leg and draping it over Jensen's waist. “I don't want for a damn thing, with you in my life. I know my appetite is out there. I _know_ nobody can keep up with me. And instead of getting fed up and moving on, you found way after way of keeping me satisfied. I was made for you. All of you.”

Jensen smiles a little, throws his arm over Jared's waist and pulls him closer.

“But...” he says, “But mostly my cock, right?”

Jared laughs out loud, long and hard and rolls Jensen on top of him, wraps his legs around Jensen's waist.

“Absolutely.”

END  



End file.
